Porygon's Lab
Location and Setting There are few places of interest in the North Road; it's uncommon to find anything too out of the ordinary there. But sometimes lucky travelers can stumble upon Porygon's Lab. True to it's name, Porygon's lab is a laboritory run by Dr. Porygon. Thanks to the tranquility of the North Road, Dr. Porygon is usually free to experiment and invent with minimal interruption. However, despite the out of the way location of his lab, he does seem to have trouble with the occasional thief. There isn't a Pokemon out there that would mind getting their hands/paws/etc. on one of his inventions. Adventures Dr. Porygon is not the stereotypical mad scientist that some may think he is. His lab is not situated at the top of a huge cliff over the sea with lightening flashing above it, so not many Pokemon or humans bother to visit it. Those who do take a look inside are often greeted warmly by the scientist. Dr. Porygon is a busy Pokemon and may ask an adventurer to help him around the lab if they stop inside. The tasks that can be given by Dr. Porygon vary. Lately he's been having some issues with Pokemon trying to steal his inventions. A prime example was Fred the Furret, who tricked Tanen into helping him steal a Thief Hammer. The two escaped from the lab but Tanen reliezed what Fred had done and turned on him. In the end, Tanen defeated Fred with the help of Jet and the two returned to the lab to give the Thief Hammer back. Defending the lab and it's inventions aren't the only things that Dr. Porygon has needed help with. He had once sent Jennifer and Blake to the Crystal Lake when he needed help scooping up crystals from it's floor. They were successful and managed to return to the lab with plenty of crystals. Jennifer later went on to become Dr. Porygon's lab assistant. Whatever the task Dr. Porygon has in mind, it's a good idea to help him if he asks. The rewards can possibly be one of his inventions, which are useful for an adventurer. Inventions Thief Hammer: '''This allows the user to steal the form of a Pokemon they hit with it. The thief hammer does not work in all cases, and must be used when the target is at low health. '''Tutor Helmet: This helmet is capable of teaching any move to any Pokemon by using a Program Disk. The time it takes for a Pokemon to learn a move varies. See main article for more details. Program Disk: Contains one move that can be taught to any Pokemon when inserted into a Tutor Helmet. As useful as it is, each disk can only be used once. (There are more inventions than that! This article is not done.) -SFM Fate After the Creator caused the Dimensional Shift to occur, the North Road disappeared. Porygon's lab did not disappear with it. Instead, it ended up in the Aina Forest on the Tunican Continent.